


Family Marks

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has a new tattoo: Edward, Rose and Philip's names and dates of birth and Arthur's name and their wedding date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Marks

Eames had a number of tattoos from his youth and during his time in dreamshare. They were a great source of fascination with his children.

When Edward was a lot younger, he use to ask his dad questions about his tattoos and sometimes draw on himself to match. When Briar Rose came along and was old enough to notice the markings on her father’s skin, she started tracing them and asking her daddy about them too, saying they were pretty. 

Philip was still too little to understand them but he started to notice them, his little hands sometimes trying to grab about them as if they were pictures in a book. 

After a while, Eames started to get the want for a new one, though he hadn’t had many ideas until he sat in the living room with his children, with Arthur. Briar Rose sat on his lap, nodding off, Philip with Arthur and Edward sat on the floor with Woody, watching TV. It was a far cry from his and Arthur’s former life and after they got together and decided to raise Edward together and moved to a bigger house when Briar Rose was expected, they had not at all looked back to the life they once had. Neither one of them missed it and Eames didn’t know he wanted this until he had it. 

“Darling, tomorrow could you watch the sprogs? I have an errand to run.”

“Yeah. If you could drop off Edward at daycare before you do what you need to do.”

Eames always appreciated how trusting and understanding Arthur was - he knew that Eames would tell him eventually. 

The next morning, Eames helped Edward get ready and kissed Philip and Briar Rose good bye before kissing Arthur and left with his eldest. He dropped Edward off at school and then went to a tattoo shop he researched and got his new tattoo done. 

He picked up lunch for his family when he was done, then picked up Edward, who was so excited about the special meal. When they got home, Edward ran to Arthur, saying hi to him, then to his siblings and he announced that Eames had bought lunch for them.

Arthur smiled and said,

“Thank you. What brought that on?”

“No reason, it was on the way.”

They sat down and ate, Philip excited about the french fries and Edward excited about the toy in his meal. It was a nice afternoon and when the kids went to bed later that evening. Arthur changed his clothes to get ready for bed.

“So, are you going to tell me what you did today?”

Eames smiled.

“I was wondering when you’d ask.”

Rather than telling him, Eames showed him, taking off his shirt and raising his arm a bit, showing his side to Arthur. In elegant script where the names of their children followed by their birthdays. But the biggest name was at the bottom and it was Arthur’s, followed by their wedding date. 

“Eames…”

“I wanted a new tattoo for a while and the other day while we were just sitting with the kids, I thought about how much I love our life together.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around Eames’ neck, kissing him passionately as he then sighed and held onto him.

“You’re far more sentimental than I thought.”

Eames smiled, putting his arms around him.

“So I’ll take it you like it.”

“I do. It’s beautiful.”

Eames kissed his cheek.

“You’re beautiful.”

Arthur laughed softly and continued holding onto Eames.


End file.
